Nadja's choice
by Eleanor-Devil
Summary: Fours years after finding her mother and return to the Dandelion Company, Nadja has finally made her choice about who she truly loves...Francis or Keith...


Nadja's choice

We all know the story of the young Nadja, the young thirteen year old girl who had blond hair e blue eyes, who grew up in the Applefield Orphanage, who since she was a baby had with her a heart shaped brooch whose once belonged to her mother. We all know that one day; the orphanage director gave her a suitcase that inside had a beautiful ball dress and a diary that had belonged to her mother as well but the most shocking thing was when Nadja received a letter from the same person who left her in the orphanage telling her that her mother was still alive…since that day Nadja started a trip in search of her mother, finding dangers, friendships and loves. Nadja joined the Dandelion Company as a dancer and met a couple of people like the reporter Harvey and his youngest brother TJ, the young Christian who studied the Egypt's story, the talented pianist John Whittard, the arrogant and ambitious Antonio Fabiani, the two friends Leonard Cardinale and Thierry Rothschild and Leonardo's fiancée, Juliet, the troubadour Raphael and many other people from who she became friend…or not.

Beyond her trip searching for her mother, Nadja had to fight against the ones, who were trying to take her brooch, her uncle Herman who even tried to kill her, the two detectives Rosso and Bianco and the girl who Nadja called friend but in the end betrayed her and tried to take her place as the granddaughter of the Preminger Duke, the young Rosemary…but Nadja also had a decision to make, a decision her heart wasn't ready to answer yet, she was divided between the Harcourt twins, Francis and Keith who also was the famous phantom thief, Black Rose. In the end, the three of them decided they would wait until Nadja was older and more mature and then she would decide with who she wanted to be with. But even though both the twins loved her deeply, both were decided that they would give up their feelings for Nadja so she could be happy with the other one because they only wanted the girl they loved to be happy even if that mean that she would be happy with another person that wasn't any of them…

But now, four years went on since everything happened in Nadja's life and now she wasn't the same fragile and childish girl she was when she was thirteen years old, she was now seventeen and had grown up a lot, she let her blond hair grow by her waist and she wasn't wearing her dress from the orphanage Applefield anymore, she now was wearing a white blouse and a long light pink skirt. Anna Petrova had to help her do new dancer costumes since the ones she wore when she was thirteen didn't suit her anymore. Even though she grew up and matured a lot, Nadja was still the same happy and sweet girl that everyone knew, always happy and ready to help anyone who needed her help.

At the moment Nadja and the Dandelion Company were performing at England, the place where everything had started, this brought memories not just to Nadja but to everyone from the company.

"And now, our beautiful dancer! Princess Nadja!" said George

Nadja came in the stage dressed in her blue tutu and started performing her dance, she danced perfectly and in these four years she was an even better dancer she was before. In the end of the show, Nadja and the other company members received the money from the people who were watching them. Then Nadja dressed in her normal clothes and jumped out of the company's car.

"Nadja, where are you going? It lunch time!" said Sylvie when she saw her ready to leave

"I have got a few things to do Sylvie! Sorry, eat without me!" said Nadja as she run down the street

"This girl…" sighed Sylvie

"Where is she going?" asked Kennosuke, the young samurai who was now at the age of seventeen as well

"As if you don't know, Kennosuke…." Said Rita in a teasing manner to the young samurai, the little girl was now around the age of ten.

"Humph…"

Meanwhile Nadja was walking towards the mansion that stayed on the top of a hill; she smiled, feeling very happy when she saw the mansion. It has been a while since she visited them, would they recognize her since she changed a lot? She didn't mind with that right now and keep her smile as she walked up the hill.

"Excuse me?" she said when she stopped by the gate and saw a young maid in the garden; the maid approached her and opened the gate.

"Yes? May I help you?"

"Is it possible to speak with Sir Francis and Sir Keith?" she asked, she kind of bite her tongue, this just sounded so wrong! She wasn't used and it didn't sound good to her calling them "Sir".

"Hum…sure, I will call them. Please wait here." Said the maid as she walked inside the mansion, Nadja entered and looked around the garden and then she saw a huge tree and smiled, this was bringing her memories, she smiled bigger as an idea crossed her mind and she started climbing the tree, hiding between the green leaves. After a while she heard three voices approaching.

"Are you sure she stayed here?"

"Yes sir, I told her to wait right here"

The twins looked at each other, feeling a little confused, why would a girl come here, ask to speak with them and then disappear like magic?

"I swear to you, sir, she was right here"

Keith looked around and ended seeing two foot swinging forward and backward in a branch, the boy smiled…there was only a person he knew that loved to climb up trees…Keith turned to the maid and said:

"Don't worry, we will find her"

"Are you sure?" asked the maid and Keith just nodded; the maid ended giving up and left the garden.

"Okay so where do you plan looking for her?" asked Francis, Keith keep that smile, closed his eyes and simply pointed to the tree that was standing behind him where the feet were still swinging.

"Alright, you can come down" said Keith as he turned to the tree, the two of them saw a pair of blue eyes peeking through the green leaves and then a giggle coming from the tree, Nadja jumped from the branch and landed on the ground.

"It has been a while, Francis, Keith" she said with a smile

"Nadja" said Keith as he smiled back at her

"N-Nadja…? It's you?" said Francis, very surprised

"What? Did I change that much?"

"Yes, indeed you did"

Nadja approached the twins and touched both their forehead with the tip of her fingers and then pushed them lightly and giggled.

"I'm not that little girl anymore, now I'm by your size!"

Nadja and the twins laughed and then the girl jumped at them and hugged Keith and Francis.

"It's good to see you two again"

"It's good to see you too, Nadja" said Francis

"After all these four years without seeing you" said Keith, Nadja smiled sweetly

"I saw Francis two years ago but you Mister Keith, no sign of you!" protested the girl to after show her pout, Keith laughed a little.

"I didn't say anything to you because I didn't want to worry you Nadja but I had to go hide for two years before I came back home"

"Huh? Why?"

"It would be very strange and suspicious that in the moment the Black Rose disappears, the missing son of the Harcourt Duke appears out of nowhere, someone could join the pieces and discover I was the Black Rose"

"I understand"

"I will ask the maid to make some tea, I will be right back" said Francis as he left and walked back inside the mansion, leaving Keith and Nadja alone.

"I really missed you two, Keith…there wasn't a day that I wouldn't think of you…" said Nadja

"Nadja…"

Nadja closed her eyes for a while and then opened them again and looked at him

"Keith…you know…how hard it was for me…to know which one of you two I really loved…"

"I know…and that's why the three of us decided to wait until you became older so you could decide…"

"Keith…I'm seventeen years old now…for four years I reflected about who I really loved…"

Keith remained in silence, waiting for her to continue, knowing that the answer that both he and his brother were longing to know…was about to come.

"I made my decision…" she continued, still staring at the blond boy that was by her side and in that moment the young dancer approached her face to Keith's until her lips touched his. Keith was caught by surprise by this and stared at Nadja.

The girl separated her lips from his after a while and smiled a little at him, feeling a little shy at the moment.

"Keith…you're the one who I really love…"

"Nadja…you sure…?"

"Yes…it is true that I love Francis as well and don't doubt about it but I understood that I like Francis more like…a brother to me…"

Keith couldn't help but be surprised by all of this; the truth was that he was excepting her to choose his brother and not him.

"I love you, Keith" she murmured as she leaned against him with her head on his shoulder, Keith ended up wrapping an arm around her.

Not too far, hidden behind a wall, Francis was looking at the scene and slowly smiled…after all this is what he wanted, for Nadja to be happy with the one she truly loved whatever would be her decision and he knew that she was in good hands, he knew that Keith would make her happy and would never hurt her.

THE END


End file.
